Medical treatment of a patient with a wound typically calls for assessment of wound sizes, repeated over time to provide an indication of the patient's progress.
An example of a commercially available wound measuring device is sold by McKesson, 5×7 inch, in a form of a disposable clear plastic sheet with a circular, bull's eye grid marked in centimeters and inches, that is placed atop a patient's wound.
A recent advance in wound measurement technology is reflected in Xu, “Wound Measurement on Smart Phones,” US 20140088402 published Mar. 27, 2014.
Generally wound measurement technologies thus far have incorporated an object, or objects, physically placed onto a patient near the wound. However, needing to physically place something onto a patient has at least the inherent disadvantage from the issue of sterility of any object being placed onto or near the patient's wound. Further, when a plastic sheet, marker object, etc. is placed atop or near the wound, the used object must undergo proper disposal. Also, placing measuring devices or marker objects atop, or near, a patient wound can be associated with patient discomfort or pain. Consequently, there remain unmet needs for improvements in wound measurement technology.